


The Undoing of LaserMan

by Jassanja



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode 1x05, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the ladder scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undoing of LaserMan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009

Michael was way too close to telling her the truth. So he pulled the superhero story out of his sleeve as he climbed up toTracy, getting more and more into the story with every step up the ladder.

He even believed it himself as he came face to face with her.

Perhaps because he could indeed read her mind at that moment.

Her hands were warm as they covered his, and her eyes were full of adoration and hope.

Who was he to refuse her one little kiss? He had strung her along for the sake of keeping appearance at work.

One kiss to make her happy.  
One kiss to show his gratitude before telling her the truth.  
One kiss would be no crime and hurt no one.

So he did it. He leaned into her, opened his lips and let it happen.

It really wasn't that different from kissing a guy, less stubble perhaps, but just as warm and sweet At least until Tracy grabbed for his neck, until she wanted more, until he tried to step back and fell.

Laying on the floor and looking up at her, Michael realized that telling the truth was just as bad an idea as kissing her.Telling the truth would bring pain to both of them. So he didn’t do it. Would never do it.


End file.
